cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabotaged by the Builderman
I was only 9 years old. Roblox was still in its somewhat early days. The community hadn't grown into what it has become today, and was far less toxic. But that doesn't matter. This is the story of when my account... was sabotaged by the Builderman. I was busy with one of my friends, who I'll keep anonymous for safety reasons, playing a building game. I'm not sure which game it was, but it was fairly popular at the time. I've no idea if it still is. There's no way I could check. Sorry... I'm getting distracted. So there I was, building some stuff. We were the only people on the server. I was building a castle and he was building a cottage or stuff. Yeah, not really that exciting. We took our building quite seriously. That's when I saw him... The Builderman... He showed up on the playerboard, indicating he was in the server. Naturally, I was excited. An admin! In our server! I tried telling my friend, who was too busy building. It was then that he told me "we're the only ones here though"... What? How could that be? I could see his name on the leaderboard, and yet my friend was telling me he wasn't there! I pointed to him by facing my character in his direction, but my friend said there was nothing there. Strange... I assumed he was just joking with me, so I left him alone. He can build his cottage. Who cares. I contemplated going over to Builderman and saying hello to him, but I thought he'd rather just have some peace and quiet. Without further hesitation, I returned to my castle and continued building. About 20 minutes later, I was done! I was so proud of it. I only wish I had a screenshot to show you. I rushed over to my friend's cottage, desperate to show him my castle. However, he was strangely quiet. I approached the cottage and entered it, wanting to know where he was. And then, I saw him. He was on the floor. Dead. He hadn't respawned, and his body was oozing real guts. I felt sick. I was so scared, I rang him up in real life! I didn't get any answer. Now I was even more terrified. I heard a static sound behind me... Turning around, I came face to face with... him... The Builderman... Suddenly, he was wearing no clothes. He wasn't wearing any user-made shirts or pants, and only had his builder hard hat. I trembled, slowly backing away both in-game and in real life (I picked up the keyboard and carried it with me). The Builderman approached my character, and started caressing my shoulder. His face changed from the normal smile to a grinning face, and then to the epic face. "Get bricked" he said, pushing my character over onto the floor. He pulled out a red 5x5 block and smashed my spine with it, completely paralyzing me. I was in so much fear that I couldn't do anything but watch. My character was brutally struck multiple times, each hit making him more and more bloody. And then, he dropped dead. And he didn't respawn either. And then, that's when I noticed... His name wasn't on the leaderboard... It had never been on the leaderboard. It was a sticky note I had put up there the other day. Only my friend and I had ever been in that server. So... Who was Builderman? Well, I wish I could tell you... As for me... Police came to my house the next morning and arrested me, under suspicion of killing my friend in real life. They say a note was found at the crime scene. I've never seen the note, outside of a few images, but it read "Get bricked... IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" They never caught the real killer. Unless, of course, I was the killer and it was all in my head. I've no idea. It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I tell you this. Don't play Roblox. Don't let your children or your friends play Roblox. Cause if you do, you may get bricked... The End Category:Trollpastas Category:Shocking Category:Surprise Ending Category:ZOMG LETWIST Category:Roblox Category:Bricks Category:Jokes Category:The actual best story ever written on Roblox Creepypasta Wiki Category:Builderman Category:Sabotage Category:Oh no